Let Out The Beast
by hoshinoxxsai
Summary: For HAM 2012/Event Theme : penname—immortal/Mendapatkan teror yang membahayakan nyawanya karena sebuah kristal keramat, Hinata terpaksa meminta bantuan seorang iblis untuk melindunginya./"Tuan Iblis Panda Merah, aku punya satu permintaan."/"Aku butuh sebuah bayaran." Dan..., "Aku mau kau."/"Eh, AKU?"/ GaaHina slight SasuHina. HIATUS!


Hinata tak pernah bisa mencerna semua kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya tiga hari belakangan ini. Kehidupan damai dan tenangnya seakan terusik—bahkan harus terenggut hanya karena sebuah paket yang diterimanya Minggu sore di apartemennya di Manhattan, New York. Dan juga, seceroboh apakah Neji hingga harus menitipkan benda yang sangat berharga ini padanya?

_Apocalypse Stone_. Bagian dari bongkahan meteorit yang sebulan lalu jatuh ke bumi belahan utara. Kristal berwarna hitam pekat yang sampai sekarang masih diteliti oleh pihak para ilmuwan terpilih karena kandungannya yang tak biasa itu ada di tangannya. Apalagi, gadis Hyuuga yang tinggal menghitung jam menuju ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu itu mendengar desas-desus dari mulut ke mulut kalau kristal ini dapat membuat siapa saja yang memilikinya mendapatkan keabadian.

Keabadian, eh? Lelucon macam apa itu!

Tapi, mendapatkan beberapa teror—yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa—setelah 72 jam lebih bersama kristal yang dianggap memiliki kekuatan magis itu, Hinata hanya bisa menerima bahwa bongkahan sebesar dua kali kepalan tangan mungilnya itu memang bisa membuat orang yang memilikinya mencapai titik keabadian. Meskipun Hinata sendiri tak tahu pasti bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

_ "Tolong jaga kristal itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kristal itu jatuh ke tangan orang jahat, apalagi orang yang memiliki tato salamander di bagian lengannya."_

Toh, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya lari—dan mengabulkan permintaan kakak sepupunya yang kemudian putus kontak, sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Hei, tapi, dia hanya seorang diri. Siapa yang bisa membantunya menjaga kristal sialan pengganggu ketenangan hidupnya?

Tentu saja orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya dan dapat diandalkan. Tapi, siapa?

.

* * *

_Let Out The Beast_

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

_hoshinoxxsai__'s Present_

.

_For Hinata's Anniversary Masquerade 2012_

_GaaHina Fanfiction_

.

_Mystery/Crime/Romance(maybe soon)/AU/T semi M_

**[Warning for OOCness(maybe) and something like that :p]**

.

_FIRST._

**[Teror]**

* * *

.

Teror pertama yang diterima Hinata datang kurang lebih empat jam setelah ia menerima _Apocalypse Stone_. Sebuah peluru hampir menembus kepalanya kalau saja ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Pada saat itu, si gadis Hyuuga sedang asyik-asyiknya bersantai di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota tadi siang.

Dilihat dari apartemen Hinata yang berada di lantai delapan, mungkin saja orang yang hendak menembaknya berada di atap gedung sebelah.

Hinata sudah mencoba untuk meminta polisi setempat mengusut kejahatan yang hampir saja mencelakakannya. Hanya saja mereka mengacuhkan apa yang diminta oleh Hinata. Alasan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu sayangnya tidak cukup kuat sehingga polisi membiarkan kasusnya. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin Hinata mengatakan bahwa kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya ini ada hubungannya dengan _Apocalypse Stone _yang dititipkan Neji padanya.

_Well_, kini Hinata tak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang. Semuanya bisa menjadi musuh di dalam selimut.

Sekembalinya dari kantor polisi, Hinata hanya bisa mendekam di kamarnya dengan ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. Dan sialnya, saking paranoidnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata mendapati kantung matanya menghitam. Ia mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyingkir dari kasur empuk yang membelenggunya.

Lelah dirasakan Hinata karena tak terbiasa untuk terjaga di malam hari.

Tak ada telepon ataupun _e-mail_ dari kakak sepupu tercintanya. Yang ada hanyalah pesan singkat dari sahabatnya, Caroline Vermouth. Hanya ajakan untuk membeli perlengkapan natal.

Natal.

Okay, Hinata baru ingat kalau ini adalah natal pertamanya di New York. Andai saja dosen pembimbingnya tak mengulur waktu untuk memberikan konsultasi seputar skripsi yang dikerjakannya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang makan bersama seluruh keluarganya. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, bukankah lusa ia sudah bisa pulang ke Jepang?

.

* * *

.

Malam natal.

Caroline memaksanya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Meskipun awalnya Hinata menolak, pada akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

Hinata pikir, ada baiknya ia menginap di rumah keluarga Vermouth. Tentunya untuk mengindari hal-hal semacam yang diterimanya pada malam sebelumnya. Lagipula, Tuan dan Nyonya Vermouth sama sekali tak keberatan—bahkan cenderung menerimanya dan menganggapnya seolah Hinata adalah bagian dari mereka.

Namun, itu hanya persepsi awalnya bukan? Kenyataannya, Santa sama sekali tak mengabulkan keinginannya. Oh, apakah Hinata tidak menjadi anak baik setahun belakangan ini?

Malam natal pertamanya di negeri orang, menjadi sebuah bencana buruk yang tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan.

Tepat jam dua belas malam, api merayap dengan sangat cepat, melahap perabotan-perabotan rumah yang didominasi oleh bahan yang mudah terbakar. Ketika dua gadis yang hampir terlelap itu tersadar, rumah bertingkat dua itu hampir seluruhnya sudah diselimuti oleh api.

Keduanya panik.

Caroline yang pada saat itu menggenggam ponsel, langsung menghubungi 911 untuk memanggil pemadam kebakaran. Setelah itu, keduanya bergegas keluar dari kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Tak lupa Hinata mengevakuasi tas kecil yang berisi _Apocalypse Stone _yang dibawanya.

Kesulitan untuk menembus api melalui celah-celah yang ada adalah kesulitan yang dihadapi Hinata dan Caroline untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Sesekali jeritan keluar dari mulut salah satunya. Tapi, ada dimana jeritan itu terdengar begitu memilukan.

Langkah keduanya berhenti di tangga.

Mata berwarna abu milik si gadis Vermouth membola ketika dihadapkan pada pemandangan di ruang tengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia merasa bahwa jantungnya telah berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat kedua orang tuanya bersimbah darah.

Luka tembakan. Jelas mereka dibunuh.

Keadaan Hinata tak jauh berbeda sebenarnya dengan sahabat yang terpaut satu anak tangga dengannya. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit dan memilih untuk menggigit telapak tangannya yang membungkam mulutnya. Hinata ingin lari dari sana sejauh mungkin.

Ada figur lain yang berdiri angkuh di antara kedua mayat dengan memegang senjata api berperedam. Tapi, bukan karena pria itu membawa senjata api Hinata ingin lari dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Melainkan tato bergambar salamander yang tertoreh di lengan kiri atas si pria.

Pada detik itu juga, Hyuuga sulung itu menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan Caroline untuk menginap di rumahnya.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah ia memberikan keterangan tentang kasus pembunuhan Tuan dan Nyonya Vermouth, Hinata bergegas pergi ke apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti misa di gereja.

Caroline sendiri terpaksa masuk ke rumah sakit karena lengannya tertembak ketika ia dan Hinata hendak kabur lewat pintu belakang. Mobil pemadam kebakaran datang setelah mereka berhasil keluar.

Pemadam kebakaran yang melihat kondisi Caroline saat itu juga menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk memanggil ambulan. Tak lupa beberapa polisi setelah Hinata menjelaskan kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Vermouth terbunuh. Tentu saja untuk mengusut siapa pembunuh dua orang yang paling disayangi oleh Caroline.

Setelah Hinata selesai mengikuti misa, yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Caroline dirawat. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tampak menyungingkan senyum pada Hinata sesaat setelah ia masuk ke ruangan tempat Caroline dirawat.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Hinata. Ini hanya takdir. Kematian itu tak akan pernah ada yang tahu, dan tak akan pernah disangka-sangka bagaimana caranya."

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa kalau ucapan Caroline begitu berwibawa ketika ia berkata tentang 'andai saja'-nya yang selalu menjadi buah pikirannya. Tentu saja Caroline tak tahu kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan tato salamander dan _Apocalypse Stone _yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh si gadis bersurai indigo.

Hinata hanya takut.

Takut kalau Caroline akan berbalik membencinya karena pada kenyataannya, memang ialah sumber dari kematian kedua orang tua si putri tunggal Vermouth.

.

* * *

.

Dengan enggan Hinata meninggalkan rumah sakit. Caroline masih membutuhkan 'teman' di saat seperti ini, sedangkan ia harus segera mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang ke Jepang.

Andai saja Hinata boleh memilih, ia ingin berada di samping Caroline yang keadaan mentalnya terguncang karena pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun ditutup-tutupi oleh sahabatnya itu, Hinata masih bisa melihat kilat kesedihan di iris abu si gadis Vermouth.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu setengah jam Hinata telah selesai dengan barang-barangnya. Ia mengecek jam yang ada di ponselnya. Masih jam tiga sore.

Besok jam sepuluh ia harus sudah ada di Bandara John F. Kennedy. Setidaknya ia harus berangkat pagi buta untuk menghindari kemacetan yang biasanya terjadi di jalanan besar Manhattan.

Berarti, mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke perpustakaan kota saat ini juga untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Untunglah perpustakaan itu buka ketika hari natal.

Seperti saat-saat dimana Hinata masuk ke perpustakaan yang sangat besar itu, Kelly Verbrugge—wanita paruh baya yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan—menyambutnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan. Ibu satu anak itu sedang membaca sebuah novel ketika Hinata menghampirinya di meja resepsionis.

"Selamat sore, _Mrs._ Verbrugge."

"Selamat sore, _Miss_ Hyuuga. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit 'jatuh' setelah sebelumnya menutup novel yang dibacanya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam kemarin lusa," balas Hinata, membawa buku-buku yang sebelumnya ada di tangannya ke hadapan Verbrugge.

Wanita itu menaikan alisnya, "Bukankah jadwal pengembaliannya empat hari lagi?"

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang, dan mungkin aku akan ada di sana sampai pertengahan Januari."

"Oh, baiklah. Bisa pinjam kartu anggotamu sebentar? Hanya untuk registrasi."

Hinata merogoh tasnya dan mengambil dompetnya, kemudian menyerahkan kartu anggotanya pada Verbrugge. "Ini."

Ketika Verbrugge sedang sibuk sementara dengan komputernya, perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada novel yang barusan dibaca oleh si penjaga perpustakaan.

"The Da Vinci Code?"

"Itu novel misteri yang sangat bagus," celetuk Verbrugge. Ternyata ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali menyerahkan kartu anggota milik Hinata. "_Thanks_."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Oh ya, kau tertarik dengan novel ini?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku sudah pernah membacanya. Itu memang novel yang sangat bagus."

"Kau suka cerita misteri?" tanya Verbrugge lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu."

"Di perpustakaan ini stok cerita misteri yang tak kalah bagus dari The Da Vinci Code cukup banyak. Apa kau berminat untuk melihat-lihatnya sebentar?"

Hinata mengecek jam yang ada di ponselnya, lagi. Pukul empat sore. _'Masih sempat.'_

"Ya, tentu saja, _Mrs._ Verbrugge."

.

.

Hinata menuju bagian utara perpustakaan tempat dimana buku-buku yang dijanjikan Verbrugge berada. Dari jarak lima meter, Hinata melihat seseorang keluar dari balik rak buku. Dan Hinata tahu siapa pemuda yang kini memunggunginya itu.

.

.

Rambut hitam kebiruan yang memiliki _style_ tak biasa. Kalau boleh menebak, pemuda itu pastilah memiliki paras yang rupawan dengan iris kelam bagai langit malam yang menambah ketampanannya.

Dibalut dengan sweater berkerah berwarna gelap, dan celana jeans hitam, menambah kesan 'dingin' yang terpancar dari sosoknya.

Pemuda itu berbalik.

_'Ya Tuhan, itu memang benar dia!'_ pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ada di tangannya pada gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Hinata membeku.

"Selamat sore...Hyuuga_-san_?" betapa suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Hinata.

"Se-selamat s-sore, Uchiha_-san_...," oh, sial, kenapa penyakit gugupnya harus kambuh di saat-saat seperti ini? Hinata merutuki dirinya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Yang Hinata tahu, si Uchiha itu satu kampus dengannya. Dan lagi, mereka berasal dari kota yang sama—Tokyo. Dunia ini sempit, asal kau tahu saja.

Juga, jangan lupakan predikat si Uchiha ini yang masuk kategori populer di kampus mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang memesona.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan mendadak Hinata.

"Eh? _Ano..._melihat-lihat novel-novel misteri."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Di sebelah sana," ia menunjuk salah satu rak buku. Seolah ia sudah menjelajahi seluruh isi perpustakaan besar ini.

_"A-arigatou gozaimasu_," ucap Hinata.

"Tak usah sungkan, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Ma-maaf..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuat rona tipis di pipi Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kucari. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyuuga_-san_."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke menjadi sangat ramah padanya. Dan lagi, ia beruntung melihat tawa itu.

"S-sampai jumpa." tapi hanya sebentar.

Andai saja ia bisa menahan Sasuke lebih lama bersamanya.

.

* * *

.

Seperempat jam Hinata menelusuri rak demi rak, membuat gadis itu kebingungan saking banyaknya novel yang menggugah selera bacanya. Tapi, berhubung yang dilakukannya hanya melihat-lihat tanpa meminjamnya, Hinata lebih baik menandai beberapa buku yang akan dipinjamnya setelah ia kembali ke New York.

Ametisnya jatuh pada buku bersampul hitam yang berdebu. Judul bukunya tak terbaca. Mungkin saja buku lama yang terabaikan. Perlahan ia menarik buku itu dari rak. Cukup berat. Kemudian ia membawanya pada meja baca yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hinata membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

_'Kertasnya sudah menguning, pasti memang buku lama.'_

Hinata melihat sebuah simbol lingkaran berpentacle yang dihiasi dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh di sepanjang lingkaran itu sendiri. Tak lupa beberapa simbol aneh yang tersemat di beberapa titik pentacle.

Gadis itu mencoba membaca tulisannya. '_Mungkin bahasa Yunani_,' pikirnya.

"Me af̱tó , zí̱ti̱sa apó ton theó tou skótous apó tis pýles ti̱s kólasi̱s."

Kalau boleh berkomentar, sepertinya Hinata salah mengambil tindakan untuk membacakan tulisan itu cukup keras.

Ya, karena beberapa detik setelah Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, siluet hitam perlahan menyelimuti area. Membawanya pada...kegelapan.

Oh yeah, Hinata menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

.

.

Sebuah desisan. Tapi Hinata yakin ini bukanlah ular. '_Lalu apa?'_

Pasir!

Takut-takut Hinata membuka tirai matanya. _'Itu memang benar pasir! Tapi, kenapa ada pasir di sini?'_. Hinata sendiri yakin ia masih berada di tempatnya semula—perpustakaan kota.

Ametisnya memindai sudut-sudut tempatnya berada, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah sosok aneh yang memanggul kendi besar di punggungnya.

Rambutnya merah menyala, iris jadenya dihiasi oleh lingkar hitam di matanya (pada awalnya Hinata sempat mengira kalau itu adalah _eyeliner_). Wajahnya rupawan, tak kalah menarik dari Sasuke. Oh ya, jangan lupakan tato kanji '_Ai_' yang ada di dahinya.

Tapi, penampilannya yang cukup _freak_ itu nyaris membuat putri Hiashi Hyuuga ini terjungkal dari kursinya.

Sosok itu duduk di pinggir meja. Melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata. Gesturnya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Hinata hampir saja meneriakan 'Panda Merah' kalau saja sosok di depannya itu tidak membuka suara duluan. Pasirnya juga masih berisik.

"Ada keperluan apa hingga kau memanggilku, manusia?" suaranya terdengar angkuh.

_Keperluan?_

_Memanggil?_

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bagai orang bodoh. Dan apalagi itu 'manusia'? Memangnya dia juga bukan—eh?

Kalau bukan, berarti dia...

"Iblis Panda Merah!" Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulut kurang ajarnya.

Iblis di hadapannya melotot. Oke, dia tidak terima dengan panggilan baru yang diberikan oleh gadis lancang di hadapannya.

"Ma—maaf!"

Iblis itu ber-_facepalm_-ria. Entah kenapa posisinya itu mengingatkan kita pada sang _Dark Flame Master_. Ya ampun, siapa lagi itu _Dark Flame Master_?

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika iblis itu kembali menatapnya.

"Apa keperluanmu memanggilku..." ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Sekarang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Apa keperluanmu memanggilku, Hinata Hyuuga?" nada bicaranya dibuat seangkuh dan seberwibawa mungkin. Persis seperti _Dark Flame Mast_—oh, hentikan!

"Aku tidak merasa memanggilmu, Tuan Iblis Panda Merah..."

**_Twitch!_**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi bertato kanji cinta itu.

"Jadi kau tidak berniat memanggilku?! Lalu apa maksudmu membaca mantra itu?!"

"Mantra?" Hinata tampak berpikir. "Oh itu...aku hanya ingin membacanya saja."

Sang iblis kembali ber-_facepalm_-ria. Lantas berbalik, menjentikkan jarinya hingga sebuah portal hitam muncul di depannya.

"Tuan Iblis Panda Merah, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Pulang ke neraka. Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Lagipula aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku di tempat kotor ini."

Bukankah neraka lebih kotor, hei, Tuan Iblis Panda Merah?

"Ano...Tuan Iblis Panda Merah..."

"Apa lagi?!" demon itu berbalik.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki satu permintaan."

Entah mengapa kali ini Hinata bisa menahan kepergian seseorang. Si iblis kembali menjentikkan jarinya agar portal itu kembali tertutup.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu _Apocalypse Stone_?" Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan baru.

Mendengar nama kristal keramat itu, sang iblis yakin kalau pembicaraan ini akan berubah serius.

"Kau menginginkan kristal keabadian itu, eh?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Membukanya dan memperlihatkannya pada sang iblis.

"Aplocalypse Stone?" kilat keterkejutan itu hanya sebentar hinggap di raut wajah tampannya.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali mengamankan kristal itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau tahu Tuan Iblis, karena kristal ini hidupku jadi tak tentram. Ketika menuju perpustakaan ini pun, aku hampir ditabrak sebuah truk."

"Itu bisa saja tak disengaja," komentar sang iblis sambil memainkan pasirnya.

"Tidak! Lagipula lampu lalu lintas saat itu berwarna merah. Dan dari sekian orang yang menyebrang, truk itu mengarah padaku."

"Mungkin kau terlalu paranoid."

"Aku sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya oleh orang yang menitipkan _Apocalypse Stone _padaku, kalau orang-orang bertato salamander mengincar kristal ini, dan mereka tak segan-segan untuk membunuh."

"Memangnya sudah ada yang terbunuh?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya Vermouth, orang tua Caroline—temanku. Dan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin malam."

Iblis itu sudah hampir menangkap inti dari permintaan gadis di hadapannya. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Lindungilah aku, juga kristal ini."

"Aku perlu sebuah bayaran." Karena zaman sekarang, semuanya memang tidak gratis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sang iblis diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Kemudian menatap Hinata dari atas kepala sampai bawah. "Aku mau kau."

Hinata tersentak. "Eh, aku?"

_-tsudzuku-_

* * *

_Preview for next chapter :_

**"Tuan Iblis Panda Merah, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan, dimana kendimu?"**

**"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Panggil saja aku Gaara."**

**"Serahkan Apocalypse Stone itu pada kami kalau kau tidak ingin kami meledakkan pesawat ini."**

...

* * *

A/N : Fic GaaHina pertama!

Tapi dari dulu saya emang pengen nulis GaaHina sih, cuma gak sempet. Dan berhubung sense menulis saya lagi cenderung ke GaaHina, jadi deh fic ini :p

Ohya, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk HAM 2012. Dengan tema penname yang diusungkan, saya memilih 'xxsai' yang pada dasarnya itu xx tahun, tapi saya artikan tersendiri sebagai sebuah keabadian /ngek/.

Untuk mantra yang diucapin Hinata, itu mantra asal-asalan kok. Saya cuma men-translate-kan satu kalimat ke dalam bahasa Yunani tanpa ngecek apa bahasanya udah bener atau belum. Lalu, unsur-unsur yang menyangkut _Apocalypse Stone_ dan tetek bengeknya itu beneran deh, ngasal. Dan bakalan dijelasin lebih detail di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

_Thanks for reading—_

_—and review?_

-hoshi (December 28th, 2012)

* * *

_P.S. : Happy birthday for Hinata-hime :) _


End file.
